The present invention relates generally to a center bearing hanger assembly particularly suited for automotive vehicle applications and more particularly, to an apparatus for attaching a center bearing to an undercarriage of an automotive vehicle while eliminating fasteners.
There is a continuous effort to reduce the number of components in automotive vehicles. The reduction in components should be done in a manner such that the costs to produce the components and the vehicle are reduced while still maintaining or increasing ease of manufacturing and assembly of the vehicle.
Now referring to FIG. 1, a typical two-piece drive shaft 10 of an automotive vehicle is shown having a first half 12 and a second half 14. The drive shaft 10 has three U-joints 18; a first U-joint 18a attaching the first half 12 to a transmission, a second U-joint 18b attaching the first half 12 to the second half 14, and a third U-joint 18c attaching the second half 14 to a rear axle. The center of the drive shaft 10 is supported by a center bearing 22 supported by and fastened to a crossmember or bracket 24 using washers 25 and threaded fasteners 26. The crossmember 24 is directly fastened to an undercarriage of the vehicle with additional threaded fasteners 28.
The driveshaft 10 is used when larger distances exist between the transmission and the rear axle of the vehicle. The center bearing 22 provides support in the center of the drive shaft 10 while still allowing the drive shaft 10 to rotate and transfer mechanical energy from the transmission to the rear axle.
The existing attachment method used to attach the center bearing 22 to the undercarriage of the vehicle isolates the center bearing 22 from the undercarriage in only the vertical direction (Z-direction). Therefore, undesired vibration and noise created by the rotation of the drive shaft and movement in the fore, aft, and lateral directions (X and Y directions) are transferred through the undercarriage into an occupant compartment of the vehicle.
A disadvantage also exists during assembly of the vehicle, in that the drive shaft 10 needs to be supported while fasteners 28 are torqued through the crossmember 24 to the undercarriage of the vehicle. Therefore, it is difficult for a single operator to attach the center bearing 22 to the undercarriage without having assistance from additional operators or equipment. This method may increase time, energy, and costs in assembly of the vehicle.
It would be desirable, to support the drive shaft and center bearing of a vehicle without using fasteners. The reduction of fasteners can reduce assembly time, energy, and costs.
It would also be desirable to isolate the drive shaft in the X and Y directions from the undercarriage of the vehicle, thereby preventing the potential for vibration and noise to enter the occupant compartment of the vehicle.
The forgoing and other advantages are provided by a center bearing hanger assembly for a vehicle having a drive shaft. The center bearing hanger assembly includes a center bearing, which supports the drive shaft, having an outer housing. The outer housing is mechanically coupled to a male hanger. The male hanger is received by a female receptacle. The female receptacle is attached to an undercarriage of the vehicle.
The present invention has several advantages over existing center bearing support assemblies. The present invention decreases the number of assembly components, thereby saving time, energy, and costs in manufacturing and assembling of a vehicle.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it isolates a drive shaft in all directions from an undercarriage of a vehicle. Therefore, vibration and noise created by the rotation of the driveshaft is prevented from entering an inner compartment of a vehicle.
The present invention itself, together with further objects and attendant advantages, is best understood by reference to the following detailed description, with reference to the accompanying drawings.